Emotional Motion
by Starcast Dreamer
Summary: Warning: Yaoi content (Taito). Yamato has comes to terms with certain feelings he has been experiencing, and he knows what they are and who is responsible for them. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I have no rights to Digimon whatsoever. If I did, I would make Taito official!  
  
Warning: This fic contains yaoi. In case you are not familiar with the meaning of the term "yaoi", it refers to male homosexual realtionships. That siad, please do not read this fic if you are bothered by that. If you decide to flame me for this, please keep in mind that by doing so you are making yourself look stupid, since it shows that you bothered to read something you knew would disturb you.  
  
Author's Notes: The story takes place soon after the end of the first season, before the start of Zero Two. It is a Taito.  
  
This is my first shot at yaoi ever, and feedback is appreciated (except flames).  
  
  
Emotional Motion  
Author: Starcast Dreamer  
  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Ishida Yamato said into the telephone receiver.  
  
"Hi, Yamato. Genki?" A voice answered back.  
  
Yamato recognized the voice immediatly. It was the voice of his friend Yagami Taichi.  
  
"Oh, hi Taichi. I'm just fine." Yamato said. He knew that was an understatement, though, since he felt extremely delighted to hear from Taichi so soon after their return from the Digital World. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm good. What are you doing?" His companion queried.  
  
"I was just watching TV." Yamato answered.  
  
"With your father?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Iie, alone. He's at work." The blond replied.  
  
"Oh. Ne, do you want some company?" Taichi queried.  
  
"Hai, that would be fine." Yamato answered. It was, again, an understatement, for he was excited at the prospect of spending time with only Taichi for company, especially since they hardly spent any time alone together in the Digital World and Yamato hated being by himself.  
  
"Okay. Let's go to the park." The other boy said. "I think we should talk."   
  
"I think so too, Taichi." Yamato agreed. He felt that they should have a talk at least to get to know each other better, but he doubted that he yet had enough courage to express certain feelings he had been experiencing to Taichi.  
  
"Good." Taichi replied. "So, I'll see you in ten minutes?"   
  
"Hai." The blue-eyed boy answered. "Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Yamato." Taichi said.  
  
Yamato waited until he heard a click before he hung up the teleplone.   
  
He imagined seeing Taichi's warm, smiling face, and was suddenly overwhelmed by a flood of pleasant feelings. The same feelings he felt while listening to Taichi's voice. The same feelings he came to terms with a while ago that he didn't think he was ready to express to Taichi.   
  
The feelings were of love. Yamato was in love with Taichi.  
  
***  
  
About ten minutes later, Yamato was standing in the local park, looking around to see if Taichi was already there. Seeing no sign of his companion, he walked to the nearest unoccupied bench and sat down on it, leaning back and staring up at the bright blue sky. He imagined Taichi's face again, wallowing in the passionate feelings that followed, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly brought out of his trance when his eyes were covered by a pair of hands.   
  
"Guess who?" A voice asked. Again, Yamato immediatly recognized it.  
  
"Takeru?" Yamato joked.  
  
The pair of hands uncovered his eyes and Yamato turned around to see the person he was waiting for standing behind him. Yamato was nearly caught off guard by the feelings that returned more intense than before upon the sight of Taichi. Taichi looked better than he had imagined. The olive complexion of his skin, the thick, unruly chestnut hair, and the shining chocolate drops that were his eyes all took Yamato's breath away.  
  
Taichi smiled warmly, futher intensifying the emotions. He walked over to the other side of the bench and sat down next to Yamato.   
  
"Konnicha wa, oniichan!" He said, imitating Takeru's voice.  
  
Then he wrapped his arms around Yamato and squeezed him, burying his face in Yamato's chest.  
  
Yamato didn't expect that gesture from the other boy at all. He enjoyed it, however, and it triggered a futher intensification in his mental pleasure. He hoped Taichi didn't notice his heart beating a lot more rapidly than usual.  
  
More than half a minute passed before Taichi released Yamato, but the blond didn't mind at all. The brunette looked at Yamato and smiled again.  
  
"I make a pretty convincing Takeru, ne?" Taichi said.  
  
Yamato nodded weakly, feeling disappointed that the hug was only an imitation of his younger brother.  
  
Taichi leaned back and stared at the bright blue sky, as Yamato had been doing before his arrival.   
  
"Beautiful day, ne?" He said.  
  
"Hai." Yamato agreed.   
  
He waited for Taichi to resume speaking, but the other boy said nothing more. He looked at Taichi and saw that he apparently was deep in contemplation. Yamato was enjoying the brown-eyed boy's presence and was in no hurry to start the desired conversation, so he did the same as Taichi. He closed his eyes and resumed losing his consiousness in the mental pleasure that accompanied his thoughts of his goggle-wearing friend.  
  
After a while he opened his eyes to glance at Taichi's attractive form. He was surprised to see the brunette regarding him with a thoughtful facial expression. Taichi abruptly turned his gaze upwards to the sky again, and Yamato breifly wondered what Taichi had been thinking.  
  
Wanting to break the silence between them, but not yet willing to initiate a conversation, the blue-eyed boy pulled out his harmonica from his pocket and brought it to his lips. Again, he closed his eyes, let his love for Taichi wash over him, and tried to play what he felt. He didn't think Taichi was smart enough to figure out that the song represented what Yamato felt towards him.  
  
When he felt that he had played enough, and was wondering why the other boy wasn't speaking when he was the one who suggested that they converse, Yamato opened his eyes, put his harmonica back into his pocket, and looked at Taichi, who was looking at him with awe.  
  
"You wanted to talk," The blond said. "So talk."  
  
"Do I need to anymore?" His companion asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yamato queried, confused.  
  
"I think you just played what I wanted to say." Taichi stated.  
  
'Could Taichi return my love for him?' Yamato wondered. He didn't want to jump to such a conclusion without knowing what Taichi thought the song meant.  
  
"Taichi, the song could mean anything." Yamato said. "I want you to talk to me."  
  
The brunette sighed and said softly "I guess it's time I stop avoiding it." He then looked Yamato in his eyes and asked "Yamato, did you really mean it when you told me how important our friendship was to you?"  
  
"Hai." Yamato said. "I've never said anything more sincere in my life."  
  
"Did you mean it when you swore that nothing would ever come between us again?"  
  
The blue-eyed boy nodded.  
  
"Well, there's something I wanted to tell you, but was too afraid to because I thought I might lose your friendship, which you say won't happen." Taichi began.  
  
Yamato suddenly felt excited, for he knew that was the same reason why he was afraid to tell Taichi of his feelings towards him. It was more likely to Yamato that Taichi returned his feelings.  
  
"It has to do with our friendship. I feel the same way you do about it." The brown-eyed boy continued. "I've never valued a friendship as much as I do ours. Becoming friends with you is one of the main reasons why I'm glad I went to the Digital World."  
  
"Taichi..." Yamato said, unsure of what else he should say. He stared at the ground, fighting back involuntary tears of disappointment. It seemed to him that Taichi saw him as nothing more than his best friend. Taichi didn't seem to have grasped the meaning of the song after all.  
  
"Demo, that's not all I wanted to say." He heard Taichi say.  
  
"Well, go on." Yamato replied, wondering what Taichi could have to add to what he already expressed.  
  
"What I really wanted to talk to you about was one of the reasons why you friendship means so much to me." The goggle-wearing boy went on. "It's this amazing feeling you give me that feels really good. It's your song. Your song sounded exactly like it feels, if that's possible."  
  
Yamato continued staring at the ground in silence, feeling hopeful again but preparing himself for another disappointment.  
  
"Yamato, I know why I feel this way." Taichi said, his voice suddenly softer. He paused, and looked at the ground as he whispered "Suki da."  
  
Yamato's breath caught in his throat. He felt a wave of the familiar passionate feelings mixed with elatement flow full force through his entire body with such an intensity that he feared he would black out. He could not recall a time when, if ever, he felt so good in his life. Never had he imagined it would feel so good to know that Taichi loved him back. For a moment he just sat there, stunned, but was brought back to reality by the voice of the person who was responsible for his sudden trance.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Yamato." He heard Taichi say, with a tone of sadness in his voice. Yamato looked up at the brown-eyed boy, who had a melancholy facial expression that Yamato hadn't thought Taichi was capable of forming. Yamato could see he was on the verge of tears, his own vision blurred with tears of happiness that he wasn't bothering to hide. He knew that he made Taichi sad by giving him the wrong impression, and so he fixed that by holding Taichi's hand, squeezing it tightly, and pressing it against his own cheek. Taichi's facial expression changed to one of curiousity.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Taichi." Yamato said softly. "I didn't know if I could bring myself to tell you I love you."  
  
The brunette's curious expression quickly changed to a joyful one. "I didn't get the crest of courage for nothing." He said, smiling.  
  
He gently held Yamato's chin with his free hand, closed his eyes, and leaned in towards Yamato's face. He was stopped when the blond held a single finger to his lips.  
  
"Taichi," Yamato whispered, blushing and glancing around to check if anyone else in the park was watching them. "We're in public."  
  
"Oi, so we are. I forgot." His new lover replied. "Those strange feelings can make me forget everything else but you."  
  
"They sure can." Yamato agreed. "Ne, after we leave, why don't you come over to my apartment. When otousan comes home we can all eat dinner together. I'll be cooking, as usual."  
  
"That would be good." Taichi answered. "We'll have a lot of time by ourselves. Be prepared, because I'm going to suck the breath out of you as soon as you walk through your door!" He laughed as the other boy blushed again, deeper.   
  
Then Taichi became serious. "It's okay if you don't want to make out yet, Yamato. We don't have to rush something we just started."  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Iie, I'm just as eager to make out with you as you are." He replied. "It was just the way you said it."  
  
The brunette nodded, then rested one arm over Yamato's shoulder, rested his head on his other shoulder, and closed his eyes again. "Yamato, why don't you play another song, then we'll leave?"  
  
Without a word, the blue-eyed boy retreived his harmonica from his pocket once more. He brought the insrument to his lips and closed his eyes. For a moment he concentrated on feeling his love for the boy sitting beside him, then began to play.   
  
This time, he played a song of Taichi. It was Taichi's warm smile, his shining chocolate drops of eyes, his unruly chestnut hair, the tickling sensation Yamato felt from Taichi's hair on his skin, his courage, his energetic attitude, and his preciousness to Yamato, all of which echoed into the afternoon air.  
  
  
**owari**  
  



End file.
